1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate to a reclosable zipper for a storage bag, where the zipper includes a sachet affixed to a flange of a zipper structure, either on the product or consumer side.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sachets are used in the food industry to affect the environment inside of a package or pouch by controlling for example moisture and humidity, gas concentrations, odors, liquid levels, depending on the absorptive characteristics of the sachet, where gases could include, for example, oxygen and ethylene, and the liquids could include, for example, water and blood. One typical example is an oxygen absorber sachet, utilizing known gas absorber chemistries, which is added to the package or pouch to extend shelf life of the product stored therein. Most sachets are provided for increasing product shelf life before opening, because once opened, the specific capacity of the sachet ingredients is exceeded by the expanded volume of air, humidity, etc., introduced and circulated within the pouch.
Typical sachets are loosely contained inside the package and concerns exist that a child will try to eat the sachet. In view of safety concerns, it is an object of the disclosed embodiments to attach a sachet to a zipper structure for a reclosable bag.